My invention relates to a method and device for removing the inner parts of slaughtered poultry, the device comprising a spoon-shaped member disposed at the end of a carrier, coupled to an operating member and swingable around a shaft extending perpendicular to the longitudinal plane thereof.
Such a device is known, and subject of the Dutch Patent application No. 7205388, laid out for public inspection. This known device uses two cooperating members for removing the entrails, which both describe a curved path into the bird and consist of a spatula and a spoon-shaped member movable along a path extending over the spatula. On describing its path in the poultry the spatula severes the entrails from the breastbone so that at the subsequent backward movement of the spoon-shaped member, swung around its axis of rotation and being almost perpendicular to the longitunal axis of the carrier, these organs can be easily taken along by this member.
Owing to the use of these two parts additional control members are required so that the whole is more complicated, but the use of the spoon-shaped member, only in the shape as used in the aforementioned device, gives rise to difficulties, since during the swinging movement a force is exerted on the bird whereby the bird hanging by its feet is lifted so that the spoon-shaped part cannot possibly be engaged in the correct way behind the intestines to pull them loose.